Tatsumi Oga
is the main protagonist in the manga Beelzebub. Oga is first introduced as a strong fighter, beating up some fellow class mates and then making them bow down to him because they had attacked him in his sleep. He was picked to become Beelzebub's father because he possessed the qualities of the ideal parent for the future Demon King: strong, arrogant, and thinks-nothing-of-fellow-man. In addition to the aformentioned attributes, Oga also seems to take pleasure in tormenting others. Oga and Beelzebub cannot be separated by more than 15 meters or else it may result in instant death for Oga, according to Hilda [2] (as of chapter 38, the distance has increased with 8 centimeters). Appearance Oga is usually seen sporting a grosteque grin and his demonic features are visbly shown when he is either angry or distrubed. He posesses brown hair and dark eyes, he is rather muscular with a wide-spread build, and his attire usually consists of a worn-out shirt and plain pants (usually jeans). He has been shown on a few ocassions to be wearing either sweatpants, and on one ocassion, has even been shown wearing his pijamas (ironically very detailed with pinstripes going down the side). When Oga attempts to smile, he is usually seen with a demonic, evil grin. This speaks to his lack of social skills (due to his ihibition in a juvenile highschool). When fighting Oga appears to have a different look. Aside from his rare comedic entrances (usually relief from an intense situation), he is usually very calm and actually quite aware. His eyes are alert and he seems in control of his emotions. Be'el does not transfer this emotion however, and is usually shown in a maintained angry look. Personality Initially, Oga was nothing more than a crude and uncaring delinquent whose only friend seemed to be Furuichi. While he wouldn't start fights, he would take deliberate pleasure in inflicting the most pain possible when facing his oppenents, reguarly resulting to cruel and unusual methods of punishment for his defeated enemies. It is because of these qualites that he was initially chosen to become Beel's parent. The qualites apparently needed were, "Strong, Tough, Self-centered, and cares nothing for his fellow man" as "that kind of shitty bastard is the best." As the series continues, it should be noted that the trails Oga has faced and the new friends he has gained has altered his personality somewhat. Though he retains his love for his cruelty, he is now much more calm and easier to be around then he was at the start of the series. Plot Ishiyama High The series began in a lightened fation (common with most shonen mangas including Katekyo Hitman Reborn and One piece). Oga was introduced destroying armed mercenaries and local thugs. As they pleaded for mercy Oga fought them alone and with an offscreen tilt he was shown to have battled them rigorously. Many were uncontious and although it seemed the series was unfolding in an event-themed fation, it was shown that it was really Oga's retelling of what transpired to Furuichi Takayuki. His story continued and he explained how a large man came floating upstream (the local riverside) and he eventually cracked open, revealing a small baby. Furuichi is shocked by Oga's lack at story telling abilities (although the retelling was revealed to be true), and the two continue in loud voices. Be'el is completely focused on the conversation at hand and he remained quite for the most part of their conversation. Oga continues his rant on the Be'el situation and reveals that he must take care of the demon baby, because the child is so attached to Oga's raw abilities. HIlda is mentioned and referenced during his conversation and Furuichi is quite taken by her. The next day, Oga takes Be'el to school with him. Furuichi wonders out loud why he would go to that much trouble for the kid. The strory continues with Hajime Kanzaki's mercenary forces coming in contact with Oga. Furuichi is worried about Oga's status among the students at Ishiyama High. The students are convinced Oga is the father of Be'el and are shocked by their self-perscribed qualifications. Oga becomes aware of Hajime Kanzaki's status as among the four Tohoshinki. Being the somewhat sadistic and irresponsible teen that his, Oga seeks out Kansaki in an attempt to foist Be'el on him. His logic was that "strong men" were most appealing to Be'el, and that the most malicious of characters would satisfy his needs. When the two meet, the discusion takes a dangerous turn as Kanzaki send one of his own men flying with a direct attack(after annoying him). After witnessing this degrading presentation, Oga himself disgusted found it impossible for him to take Be'el, and in retalliation sent Kanzaki flying himself. Kanzaki's men completely shocked, oga leaves the area feeling rather dissapointed. The next step for Oga was handelling the other menacing forces of Ishiyama. The second step was Tatsuya Himekawa, another thug who uses his money and influences to gain dominance. He was approached by Kanzaki and easily took care of him and afterwards Himekawa went to handle Oga directly. He kidnapped Furuichi and Hilda (both were seen with severe burns). Oga was flooded from head to toe in his room, and was immediately disgruntled. He went to the warehouse where Himekawa had the two held. He blasted through his thugs (reinforcement), and made his way to Himekawa. However, Himekawa turned out to be a more competent opponent than Kanzaki. His weapon was a stung rod and with fluid movements he had Oga on the ropes momentarily. With Be'els help Oga was able to defend himself and send Himekawa flying due to his magically augmented arm. Himekawa was shown in the hospital afterwards, with a bitter feeling about Oga. After defeating two of the Tohoshinki, Oga claimed somewhat of a celebrity status among the students. Although he did not seem any more out of the ordinary, he was commented on by many of the juveniles that pollute the school. Oga takes Be'el to the park as what he calls his park debut. There he meets a young girl wearing glasses and a stroller. Oga attempts to become friendlier as he does not want to be thought as cruel or uncaring. He sits near the girl and strikes up a conversation, the girl was not revealed until later as one of the four Tohoshinki, the leader of the feminine group Aoi Kunieda. Although she wears a disguise at the park, perhaps as a means to protect her reputation, Oga is completely oblivious when the two square off. He is unable to identify her although it appears as though Be'el was able to make the distinction less apparent. Aoi was the one looking for Oga as he was said to be "breaking a difficult and dangerous balance", an allusion to his complete destruction of both Kanzaki and Himekawa. Aoi quickly proves herself to be a competent fighter, with rapid speed and a clear understanding of martial arts. She wields a wooden sword, and although not an actual sword, she yields the same results as though it were metallic slicing the window barrings and their reinforcements. Oga is quick to the challenge and avoids fighting her. Aoi is shocked to see that Oga is carrying a child, and as such is thrown completely off guard by him asking her to become Be'els mother. Although it was merely his means to ditch the child, Aoi took this as more of an invitation to become his partner, and as such, she became infatuated with him even developping a crush along the way. Oga's troubled road through Ishyama continued when the last and final Tohoshinki was revealed. Oga left his house after Be'el showed signs of their severed bonds. He was launched out of his window after showing a hurt and emotional Hilda his theory of leaving Be'el. Although he was only referring to the electric shocks, HIlda smashed him through the window and ordered him to leave. While walking through the park, Oga was attacked by Tojo's top fighter in an alley-way. Their fight was only a means of testing Oga's power, and as such, the subbordiante left without any signs of anger or tiredness, a statistic Oga picked up on well. A confused Oga wondered about the thw relation the two shared. The subbordiante answered calmly and then exited teh alley-way, missing his next hit on Oga (which was sure to be a devastating blow). When Oga awoke the next morning he noticed baby Be'el was missing and Hilda was once again absent. Furuichi pondered this and spoke openly on why Oga was taking the situation to lightly. A jubilant Oga was cut short on his celebrations, and was forced to go search for the two by his estranged sister. Oga went to look by the river-bed as that was where he first found Be'el. Tojo and his subbordinate were there, and Be'el was also present, this time riding on the back of Tojo. A fight ensued, and with that Oga began to notice issues with Be'el. HIs galzed eyes were unfocused and the attachment to Tojo was almost abnormal. Oga concluded that the power he ahd was enough to draw Be'el towards him. Oga demanded to know how he found Be'el in the first place. Tojo answered honestly that he found Be'el roaming the streets. He tehn took a few jabs at Oga's terrible parenting skills. Be'el was set to be the prize of the fight, and Oga was quickly beat to the point where he succumed to serious injuries. Oga took the upper hand, catching him of guard until he noticed the zebub spell's contract on Tojo's arm. Tojo sent Oga flying and afterwards took Be'el and left the scene. Oga returned home, bitter and angry, to find Hilda and a ghost like creature in his stairway. The gholst-like creature turned out to be the demon doctor, a physician who Hilda called to assist with the examination of Oga and Be'el. Oga immediately struck a nerve with the two commenting on both their looks assuming they were low-class demons. He wondered why the demon doctor was so animated. The doctor continued his examination of Oga (with a few minor interruption in the form of Lamia his assistant. The doctor determined that the severing of the bond was because Oga was not powerful enough to keep up with Be'el. A bruised Oga relinquished his role as suragate father momentarily, in an attempt to regain his strength. Oga wondered aloud whether Be'el was better off with Tojo. He was snapped back into reality by Hilda and his fighting spirit rejoiced. While taking a shower he interrupted by Kanzaki's subbordinate. He is told to follow him to the scene of a brutal battle between Kanzaki, Hajime, and Tojo. The ladder defeated the formers with help from Tojo's own subbordinate, a bespeckled man with apparent power. Kanzaki and Hajime are forced to work with Oga in an attempt to defeat Tojo. Oga deos not take to their smoothly however, and with blatant disregard he tries to turn down the offer. However, he sees reason and the three make their way to the school. Unfortunately the trio is ambushed by local gangs, a tactic used cleverly by Tojo. Kanzaki and Hajime fend off two opponents each and were dumbfounded to notice Oga handlelling the rest on his own. Unfortunately the thugs continue to emerge and the trio find themselves growing tired. Aoi jumps in and fends them off one by one protecting the three from further harm. Her female group is also present and Aoi tells Oga to continue on ahead and find Tojo. Oga runs into the school looking for Tojo. On his way he notices fireworks being set off and continues on his way towards the light show's location. When the two meet Tojo reveals he figured out that Oga's the father of Be'el. He inquires to return it, stating that perhaps a fight over him would be more suitable. Oga states his relation to Be'el being more caring and out of friendship, then going to say that it is up to Be'el to decide. The once warped Be'el regains his composure and glazed look and creates a demon circle with estranged markings. A force-field is created and the electric prevents anyone from entering. Oga penetrates the sheild, doing more damage to himself, and with a cocky smile gives Be'el the same smile he gave him during their training sessions. The two bonded once more and a "Revival" of their core was created. Oga now deals with Tojo. The fight between the two was full of complacent blows and rigorious hits. Oga had Tojo on the ropes momentarily and intended to land a strong hit to his midsection. However Tojo repelled the attack and made a blitz behind Oga with a killing blow in mind. Oga dodges and sidesteps him and returns to Be'el and Furuichi's location (Furuichi being there on his own accord). Be'el feeds Oga some power and the contracting Zubub spell is generated. Oga tells Be'el to stay away from the fight, this includes his help with any zebub spell or magic of any kind. Be'el realises this and sinks his power back to himself. Oga continues his fight and takes a blow from Tojo on purpose, as a means to get bhind him and engage a suplex-type move, crushing Tojo. An exhausted Oga limbers back to Be'el stating his win and the two lock eyes. Oga then notices that his arm deformed during the fight. The magic built up and released explictly through his arm. The blast destroyed the school and the trials at Ishiyama High concluded with Oga reighing victory over the Toshinki. Saint Ishiyama High Because Oga destroyed Ishiyama, a vast majority of the deliquents from Ishiyama were relocated to its siter school Saint Ishiyama Academy. The poeple relocated included Oga, Furuichi, the Toshinki and their mercenraies, and the MK5. The group was relocated for the time-being as there was no otehr alternatives. The students of Saint Ishiyama were displeased by the presence of the deliquents. Oga and the others were immediately targetted and subsequently harassed for the most part of their time at Saint Ishiyama. They're adventures at the school start from the moment they entered the establishment. They were immediately dogged by the other students. Their presence was monitored through rotations, and the other students began to keep their distance from the Ishiyama High refugees. Oga and Furuichi made an impeccable impression on a Saint Ishiyama High resident named Kazu. Starting from their first encounter, Kazu did everything he could to get on their good side. Kazu met Oga early in the morning at his house. A disgruntled Oga forgot who he was and was annoyed by his presence. Hilda was impressed, as she took Kazu as an underling of Oga, quoting that he was "moving up in the world". Kazu started off strong, commenting on everything Oga did. Oga was set against having him follow them around, however, he caved after the compliments swerved his way and began to enjoy Kazu's company. Furuichi was also schocked by his presence, but like Oga, he lightened up after a few hearty comments made by Kazu. Fighting Style Oga even before meeting Baby Be'el has only used his fists to fight. Using street fighting techniques and his already inhuman strength to win fights. He also knows a lot of wrestling moves like, "German Suplex" and "Boston Crab." Now that Beelzebub is with him his strength further enhanced with demonic energy. Oga likes to make up crazy names for his attacks even though they're still only regular moves. Attacks: (mostly made up by Oga on the spot) * Street Fighter Techniques - psycho crusher, shoryuken, yoga chop * Finishing Moves - Super Rocket Punch(regular punch) Contractor Techniques * Zebub Spell- The spell on his right hand expands and grows, moving up his arm and spreading across his face. The more it expands the more Oga's power grows. * Zebub Blast - Oga punches his opponent and releases a large amount of demonic energy that's strong enough to destroy a building. Relationships Beelzebub- '''Oga and Beel share a unique relationship as Oga personality would seem to contrast with his role as a parent. Oga spends much of the first arc trying to pass Beel on to someone stronger and more evil than him, resenting his current role as a parent to the future demon lord. Even after taken by Toujou he admits that he still doesn't want to look after him, yet accepts that Beel wants him to be parent. After all the time they spend together they've formed a close bond and Oga seems to act more friendly toward Beel. They've gotten close enough that Oga can understand Beel's way of speaking. '''Furuichi Takayuki- Furuichi is Oga's best, and in the beggining of the seires, only friend. (Quite possibly because he was the only one willing to put up with Oga and his antics) Because of the differences in their personalities, the two spend a considerable amount of their free time arguing. However, in a dangerous situation, they band together and work well together. Oga is frequently willing to do things at Furuichi's expense, often thinking that Furuichi himself won't mind. It is a reacurring theme, mostly used for comic effect, that they are able to communicate without saying anything aloud, showing their close bond and great understanding of each other. 'HIlda(garde): '''One of the most complex relationships of the seires, he and Hilda share a love-hate relationship, most often bordering on the hate side. HIlda often looks down him and never hesitates to mock him. In turn, he finds her cold and manipulative personality annoying. However, it is shown on rare occasions that they do care about each other, such as when Hilda thanks him for helping her get Beel back from Toujou and when Oga becomes enraged at Hectatos for harming her. It should be noted that the two work extremely well together in a fight. ﻿ Quotes *"Bow to me" (his catchphrase)'' *"Men are fighting spirit" *"Men...Don't freak out crying. You'll be made fun of." *"...I don't want it either" (refering to Beel) *"What the hell do you think you're doing? You cut our link to protect me!? Who the hell do you think you are? Your electric attacks...are nothing more than a little static electricity to me!" (to Beel) Trivia *The first part of his first name, Tatsu, means Dragon. This is a play off the eastern mythology of the Tiger and the Dragon, in which Oga is the Dragon and Tojou Hidetora (Tora) is the Tiger Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ishiyama High